Remember this night
by GabrielleWalker
Summary: Hermione est perturbée depuis que ce souvenir lui est revenue. Elle a enfin  trouvé quelqu'un à qui confier ce petit bout de secret, ce petit bout de passé.


Hermione se réveilla en larmes, comme souvent. Et comme souvent, elle allait sécher son visage, faire comme si de rien n'était, et passer une journée dans un état tout à fait banal. Elle se doucha, se prépara, se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, et échangea quelques joutes verbales avec les quelques Slytherin qui persistaient à vouloir humilier les gryffindor après la guerre. Elle s'assit près de ses amis, échangea un coucou de la main avec la bande de Malfoy, et commença à manger en suivant les conversations distraitement. Depuis qu'Harry et Draco étaient ensemble, le blond, Pansy, et Blaise, étaient devenus plutôt proche du célèbre trio Gryffindor. Blaise s'était beaucoup rapproché de Ron, et Pansy s'était un peu rapprochée d'Hermione.

_ « Tu te rends compte Harry, avec tous mes frères et ma sœur, ça fait un sacré paquet. »

_ « Tu m'étonnes. »

_ « Et bien ce n'est pas de chance, moi, je suis fille unique, comme Harry. »

_ « Ha bon Harry, toi aussi t'es fille unique ? »

Les trois adolescents explosèrent de rire, entraînant les élèves qui avaient entendu avec eux. Neville se tourna vers le brun et prit un air déboussolé.

_ « M… mais… Harry… tu viens de casser mon mythe. Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours imaginé Draco en dessous et là… »

Les rires repartirent de plus belle et Hermione jeta un regard vers la table des Slytherin en face d'elle. Elle y vit pour la première année de sa vie de la joie, et des rires, tout comme eux. Et voir Pansy le visage rayonnant lui donnait du réconfort.

_ « Bon, c'est parti pour deux heures de potions. Vous savez quoi, pour la potion qu'on doit choisir nous même et confectionner pour dans deux semaines, j'ai décidé d'en chercher une qui permette de dégraisser et de laver les cheveux épais et jamais coiffés. Vous pensez qu'il me mettra une bonne note ? »

_ « Ou alors il se sentira vexé et te collera un semestre de retenue Ron… »

La journée passa tranquillement, et alors que les deux garçons allèrent en salle d'étude pour faire leurs devoirs, ils faillirent faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'Hermione n'irait pas avec eux et préférait aller se promener dans le parc… avec ses bouquins tout de même.

Elle se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit contre un arbre, face à l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Un souvenir ne cessait de la harceler. Elle avait le cœur serré et l'esprit embrouillé. Elle s'assoupi quelques minutes puis fut réveillée par une ombre devant elle.

_ « ON SE REVEEEIIIIIILLLLLLEE ! »

_ « Hein ? »

_ « C'est un moyen de rapidement capter l'attention des gens, sinon ils essaient de se rendormir et s'en foutent. Tendis que là tu m'en veux d'un tel désagrément et tu es de ce fait prête à m'accorder toute ton attention. »

_ « relations sociales et psychologie. Page 167. 4ème étage du 3ème rang de la bibliothèque en partant de la gauche. »

_ « Bien joué Sherlock. »

_ « Hoo une référence moldue, mademoiselle voudrait-elle m'impressionner ? »

_ « Si tu savais. »

Hermione lança un petit rire et Pansy se posa à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un sourire angélique qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement rosir les joues de la Gryffondor.

_ « Oui, j'ai un petit frère, il adore Sherlock Holmes. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

_ « NON ! Je suis fille unique ! »

_ « Heu… ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, je suis désolée, je… voulais juste savoir. »

_ « Désolée. »

_ « Personne ne réagit comme ça à une question aussi banale si la réponse s'avère être banale. De quoi s'agit-il. »

_ « Rien ! »

_ « Hermione. »

_ « Rien! Le hasard fait mal les choses c'est tout. »

_ « … »

Pansy regarda les yeux humides de la Gryffindor et posa une main sur son menton. Elle tourna la tête de la jeune rouge et or vers elle puis, après l'avoir regardée longuement, laissa tomber sa main et se retourna vers le lac. Hermione était déstabilisée. Elle regardait toujours la Slytherin et fut prise d'une bouffée de tristesse, repensant à ce petit bout passé.

L'avisant, elle craqua et se jeta dans ses bras. La brune était surprise mais énormément touchée par ce geste. Elle resserra l'étreinte et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ « Je veux te connaître, j'aimerais savoir la moindre chose de toi, le moindre de tes sentiments. Si tu veux parler, je suis là, ou même si tu as juste besoin de bras qui seraient susceptibles de te soutenir. Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je voudrais le savoir, et essayer de t'aider. »

_ « Le passé est le passé. Je n'en ai jamais parlé et j'ai toujours très bien vécu avec. »

_ « Sauf ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « C'est une passe. »

_ « Hermione. »

Elle pencha la tête de la fille Granger et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent durant quelques minutes, puis Pansy incita de nouveau sa belle à parler. Elle savait qu'elle le voulait mais ne se le permettait pas.

_ « Pansy… je… je veux bien te raconter ce qui me tracasse depuis quelques temps mais… je ne l'ai dit à personne alors s'il te plaît, ne le dit à personne. »

_ « Entendu. »

_ « Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de la période qui a suivi la mort de ma sœur, mais cette nuit là restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur… »

_Il fait nuit et naturellement tout le monde dort. Je suis seule dans ma chambre, dans le noir. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à dormir ? Je pleure… j'en ignore la raison, mais les larmes continuent de couler à flot sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Elles tombent les unes après les autres, cela fait bien une bonne heure. Après m'être calmée, je tente de me rendormir… en vain. Mon attention est attirée par une lumière dans le couloir, comme toutes les nuits, maman devait aller voir ma petite sœur Laureline pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est étrange mais… je sens comme un poids dans l'atmosphère, d'habitude, ma maman se lève bien plus tard pour aller la voir, pourquoi y aller si tôt, et pourquoi me sentir aussi mal et angoissée ? Je n'ai que 6 ans et demi, et comme tous les enfants de mon âge, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave à ma famille proche._ « Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive réellement… »

_Je me rallonge dans mon lit quand soudain j'entends un cri à fendre l'âme, j'entends ma mère appeler mon père en hurlant de toutes ses forces, une porte qui claque, une deuxième, une troisième, et le vieux téléphone que quelqu'un vient de décrocher précipitamment pour appeler, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il appelle, ni qui il appelle, je l'ai juste entendu dire que les secours arrivaient. J'ai encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil et un petit moment s'écoule avant que je ne me lève. Je descends difficilement de mon lit et ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour me diriger machinalement vers celle de ma sœur, comme à chaque fois que je me levais et que je passais la voir pour lui dire bonjour à travers les barreaux de son lit. Puis en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouve éjectée dans ma chambre, derrière ma porte que mon père avait refermé violemment en me hurlant de rester là où j'étais. _

_Je commence à me poser des questions et à réfléchir silencieusement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi m'as-tu renvoyé dans ma chambre aussi brutalement, qu'ai-je fait ? Que se passe-t-il ? Aidez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ce regard grave ? Pourquoi maman pleure ? Et papa, pourquoi es-tu si enragé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de m'expliquer ? Pourquoi ? S'il vous plaît, ne me mettez pas à l'écart des choses à cause de mon âge, je vous en supplie, je veux savoir. J'ai l'impression d'être rejetée, de n'être plus rien sauf un poids qu'on enferme quelque part pour qu'il ne nous gène plus. Maman, papa, pourquoi m'enfermez vous dans ma chambre? Pourquoi ? Au secours, j'ai peur, j'ai affreusement peur, j'ai mal et j'angoisse. Je ne supporte plus cette sensation de fatalité, d'écrasement. Ma tête est comme dans un étau. Laissez-moi voir ce qu'il se passe… s'il vous plaît… Maman… Papa…_

_Les sensations qui explosent telles des mines dans mon cœur de 6 ans et demi, je crois que cela va au-delà de mes capacités… je m'allonge à même le sol, épuisée. Et pour seule compagnie, mon imagination… Je pense à ma sœur, comment va-t-elle ? Je veux aller la voir, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose la concernant, mes parents sont dans sa chambre depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire… _

_Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il y a de nouveau de l'agitation dans l'air. J'entends des voix, je les entends clairement : _

__« __ Non s'il vous plaît, ça fait déjà plus d'une heure ! _

__ Je sais monsieur, mais la loi me l'oblige, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois essayer de la réanimer. » _

_Je ne comprends pas ce que signifient ces mots. Alors j'attends et réentends quelques minutes plus tard :_

_« _ Trop tard, on ne peut plus la réanimer, c'est fini, je suis navré, toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur, Madame... Heure du décès, entre 3h et 3h30. »_

_J'ignore toujours ce qu'il se passe réellement, mais à ces mots j'entends ma mère s'effondrer à nouveau. Un grand silence s'installe et je décide d'ouvrir discrètement ma porte. Je vois des hommes en uniforme traîner une sorte de lit qu'ils appellent « brancard ». Il y a quelque chose sous le drap, quelque chose de petit… quelqu'un de petit... Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ce corps immobile et recouvert d'un étrange tissu. Vide… je me sens vide… c'est la première fois que je rêve tant d'être endormie, oui, endormie. Je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder devant, en leur direction. Je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol et tente de stopper ce déferlement d'émotions trop négatives et trop intenses pour moi. Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir, pour ne pas avoir à affronter une telle situation. Pourquoi m'arrachez-vous ma sœur ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi moi ? Et elle, pourquoi est-elle morte. Je ne comprends pas… est-ce qu'on peut mourir si facilement ? J'ai peur… Je veux ma sœur… Je veux Laureline… Rendez la moi… Je veux la voir…_

En y repensant, je me rends compte de quelque chose. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, et je souffrais atrocement. J'avais mal, et maintenant je sais que quoi que l'on choisisse d'être, gentil ou méchant, poli ou insupportable, sociable ou un vrai pourri, on paye tout de même un prix pour être vivant. La souffrance n'est pas un châtiment mais une réalité. Le bonheur n'est pas une récompense mais quelque chose d'éphémère et fragile, qui tient limite du rêve. On finit toujours par retomber dans la réalité quoi que l'on fasse, et la souffrance sera toujours présente, dans la vie de chaque être humain, quel qu'il soit… Il n'y a pas de « Happy End ».

_Mince, j'aperçois mon père, je referme immédiatement la porte et file vers ma caisse à jouets l'air de rien, en me séchant les yeux. Je le vois entrer et s'asseoir sur mon lit en pleurant. Je ne détache pas mon regard de mes jouets, j'ai peur de me faire gronder. Est-ce qu'il m'a vu ? Je ne pense pas, sinon il serait fâché. Je lui demande aussitôt si je peux sortir de ma chambre. Il ne me répond pas et me demande de lui faire un câlin. J'ignore pourquoi mais je ne veux pas, je le revois me projeter dans ma chambre en claquant la porte, je me revois m'écraser violemment au sol. Je le revois me regarder comme si je venais de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, et je ne veux pas._

« C'était presque physique, comme si tous les atomes qui constituaient mon être étaient repoussés par mon père, comme deux aimants de même pôle… »

_Je lui demande s'il veut que je lui lise une histoire. Il me répond qu'il veut un câlin. A cours d'inspiration, je lui demande s'il veut que je lui chante une chanson. Il me répond toujours la même chose. Alors je me force à aller vers lui, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour retarder l'échéance, mes mouvements sont d'une lenteur quasi hollywoodienne. J'ai l'impression d'avancer alors que le vent puissant d'une tempête souffle contre moi… Lorsque j'arrive vers lui, l'estomac au bord des lèvres il me prend dans ses bras et là… à l'âge de 6 ans et demi, je le maudit… je le maudit de toute mes forces et prie ciel et terre pour que ce supplice cesse enfin._

« Je ne connaissais pas pire torture à ce moment là, je voulais mourir, je ne voulais que ça… mourir… Car en voyant le brancard et en comprenant que ma sœur était dessus, immobile, je compris enfin la notion de vie et de mort... La mort était encore un concept flou dans mon esprit, mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne voulais plus exister, je voulais disparaître à jamais de ce monde… »

_Finalement, au bout de quelques interminables secondes je le force à me lâcher, j'ai un mal de crâne à la limite du surmontable, je ne pense plus à rien si ce n'est à la douleur que j'éprouve…_

« J'avais ce mal de tête, ce mal être, et je me suis sentie plus seule que jamais, je compris que ma sœur ne serait plus jamais là… que je ne pourrais plus aller lui dire bonjour tous les matins…

J'ai eu l'impression que toute cette période que je qualifiais d'heureuse n'avait été qu'un vaste rêve, et que je retombais brutalement dans la réalité. Cette nuit là ma mère n'est pas venue me voir, mon père m'a fait vivre un enfer, ma sœur m'a quitté, et moi… je me suis sentie plus seule que jamais… Mon père voulait que quelqu'un le réconforte, mais s'en foutait pas mal de ce que moi je pouvais ressentir. Il ne s'en était pas soucié une seconde. Il est vite retourné vers ma mère qui pleurait toujours. Ils étaient proches tous les deux, plongés dans leur désespoir. Et personne n'a pensé à venir voir comment moi je me sentais… Nous n'étions pas trois. Ils étaient deux et j'étais seule… mes parents m'avaient d'ors et déjà oubliée… j'étais livrée à moi-même et allais devoir gérer toute seule cette douleur et cette solitude… à l'âge de 6 ans et demi… ».

Pansy avait été refroidie par le discours d'Hermione. Elle aussi avait donc vécu des choses comme cela.

_ « Tes parents s'en sont finalement remis ? »

_ « En fait, ils ne s'en seraient jamais remis si… »

_ « Si quoi ? »

_ « Quand j'ai appris à maîtriser le sortilège d'oubliettes je leur ai fait subir. Pour qu'ils oublient, et que tout redevienne comme avant. »

L'heure du couvre feu ne tarderait pas, et Pansy et Hermione se dirigeaient vers le château, main dans la main. Peut-être que la brune allait finalement réussir à l'aider. Car Hermione s'endormit sans problèmes et avec le sourire ce soir là.


End file.
